1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method of packaging the same, and particularly relates to an LED chip package structure in order to prevent the light-emitting efficiency of fluorescent powder from decreasing due to high temperature and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known first method for packaging LED chips is shown. The known first method includes: providing a plurality of LEDs that have been packaged (S800); providing an elongated substrate body that has a positive trace and a negative trace (S802); and then, arranging each LED on the elongated substrate body in sequence and electrically connecting a positive electrode side and a negative electrode side of each LED with the positive trace and the negative trace of the substrate body (S804).
Referring to FIG. 2, a known second method for packaging LED chips is shown. The known second method includes: providing an elongated substrate body that has a positive trace and a negative trace (S900); arranging a plurality of LED chips on the elongated substrate body in sequence and electrically connecting a positive electrode side and a negative electrode side of each LED chip with the positive trace and the negative trace of the substrate body (S902); and then, covering the substrate body and the LED chips with an elongated fluorescent colloid body to form a light bar with an elongated light-emitting area (S904).
However, With regards to the known first method, each LED needs to be firstly cut from an entire LED package structure, and then each LED is arranged on the elongated substrate body via SMT process. Hence, the known first packaging process is time-consuming. Moreover, because the fluorescent colloid bodies are separated from each other, a dark band is easily produced between the two fluorescent colloid bodies and the two LEDs. Hence, the known LED package structure does not offer a good display for users. Moreover, because the fluorescent colloid bodies of the LEDs are separated from each other, a dark band is easily produced between each two fluorescent colloid bodies and each two LEDs. Hence, the known first LED package structure does not offer a good display for users.
With regards to the known second method, because the light bar produces the elongated light-emitting area, no dark band is produced. However, the triggered area of the elongated fluorescent body is not uniform, so the light-emitting efficiency of the light bar is not good. In other words, one partial package area of the elongated fluorescent body close to the LED chips generates a stronger triggered light, and the other partial package area of the elongated fluorescent body separated from the LED chips generates a weaker triggered light.
Moreover, when fluorescent colloid bodies are directly formed on the LED chips, the heat generated by the LED chips reduces the quality of the fluorescent colloid bodies. Hence, the light-emitting efficiency of the fluorescent colloid bodies is decreased due to high temperature of the LED chips.